This Wasn't In The Job Description
by Kaoli water goddess
Summary: AU. The death of a young heiress leaves Sango and her CSI team baffled. Plus, these unprofessional feelings when dealing with the victim's fiancé were not a part of her job duty! SangoxMiroku
1. Why Did I Come To Work Today?

**A/N: Oh, ho hum… this stupid idea wouldn't leave me alone!! Fans of **_**'An Emotional Wedding'**_** never fear; I'll still work on it. It's just that this idea will NOT leave me alone, so I have to play with it.**

**This is not exactly a crossover with **_**CSI**_**, but that's where most of my forensic information came from. I just thought that I'd have fun with this idea, especially when all the inspiration I had for this story was a scene that popped into my head in a dream. Then the story unraveled like this. **

**So, have fun with what my mind concocted!!**

**This Wasn't In The Job Description**

**Chapter 1: Why Did I Come To Work Today?**

Moving swiftly, a young brown-haired woman ducked under the crime scene tape, case in hand. She stood still for a moment, placing her badge back on the belt of her dress slacks, placed so her turquoise blouse wouldn't cover it completely. She walked into the large mansion house, police officers all over, talking to the many witnesses in the house.

"Sango!" a male voice boomed above the hubbub in the large foyer.

The woman in question turned her head, to see a dark-haired police officer dressed in a tailored suit come to her side. She smiled at him. "Hey Koga. Looks like this case will be so much fun with all these interviews."

Koga smirked. "Not really. Most claim to have not heard a thing."

"Where's the body?" Sango asked, reverting to business mode.

"Upstairs in the master bedroom," Koga answered. "Your team actually beat you to the crime scene. No surprise either, considering how you're dressed." He glanced at her form appraisingly. "Interrupt a hot date?"

"You sure did," Sango replied, keeping a cool exterior. "A hot date with my pillow and a pint of Cookies and Cream."

"Why so dressed up then?" Koga asked.

"Come on here, we're in high-class society here," Sango said sarcastically. "Even if they're dead, we've got to look the part!" She smirked back at the detective. "Besides, this looks like I won't be going home for awhile; may as well dress for the day." She finally reverted back to her working attitude. "Now detective, lead me to my crime scene please!"

"Right away ma'am!" Koga mocked saluted her, then lead her to the staircase.

Sango Minamoto was the hard-working and dedicated team leader of the best CSI team in all of Tokyo. With her keen instincts, eye for detail, and take-no-prisoners attitude, she was very adept to solving any murder that her team comes across. She wore her long honey-brown hair in an upsweep, with a clip securing it in place, keeping the length to her mid-back. Her chocolate-hued eyes glanced at the corridor as Koga led her up the stairs.

"So what do we have here?" Sango asked.

"Young heiress deceased," Koga said, glancing at the notebook in his hand. "Koharu Anadori. Her family owns a multibillion dollar electronics company. This is her own personal residence."

"What's with the mob downstairs?" Sango asked.

"Pre-wedding party," Koga answered.

"So where's the happy couple?" Sango snorted, with a hint of attitude.

Koga shot her an amused look. "Well, half is currently deceased."

"Killed at her own wedding party?" Sango said. "Now that's just cold. So where's her fiancé?"

"Haven't seen him yet," Koga responded. Seeing Sango's confused glance, he continued, "He is apparently, not here according to most of the guests. I'll tell patrol to send him up if he comes."

The two had come to arrive at the door of an extravagant master suite. "Thanks Koga," Sango replied. "Do your best."

"You too Sango," he replied. "No biting any suspects heads off!"

"Not making any promises!" she called back over her shoulder. She walked across the suite to the large bed in the center of the room. On it, lay what Sango could only assume, was the deceased, because of her state of semi-undress. Around the body, another brown-haired woman was examining the body. Her hair was pulled up in a small bun and she slightly mumbled to herself. Sango smirked, "So Kagura, what's our lovely heiress telling you?"

Kagura glanced up from the body and fixed her bright red eyes on Sango, a slight smile on her face. "Not much, I'm afraid," the ME answered. (A/N: I just thought Kagura would be a perfect choice for a medical examiner. ;))

Sango nodded and glanced at the dead woman herself. The girl's young brown eyes were widened in fear and her mouth was opened. The tiny bathrobe barely reached her mid-thigh and was rumpled horribly. "Looks like a re-dress," Sango said. She turned and saw another one of her team members taking photos around the room. "Rin! Come here!" Sango called.

A younger girl with black hair stood up and came to Sango's side. "What's up?" she asked her boss.

"Photograph the body," Sango instructed. "Especially the robe. Looks like a re-dress to me." Sango continued her visual examination.

Kagura sighed. "It's such a shame. She was so young, just looking for a good time, and someone took it from her," she trailed off, taking a glance at Sango's attire. "But our victim doesn't look like the only one who was going to have a good night." She smirked.

Sango sighed loudly. "Why does everyone think that?!" she exclaimed. "I just dressed for the day, not a night out!" Both women looked at her. "What?!" she asked in annoyance.

"Sango, how long has it been since your last date?" Rin asked, taking a picture of the deceased's robe.

Sango thought hard. "Four… maybe five months I think…" she trailed off.

Kagura's jaw dropped. "How do you live without sex for that long?!"

"Now now…" Sango pointed out. "That was my last date. I went a little overboard at a bar a month ago. Got a pretty good lay out of it." At the quizzical glances of the two other women, Sango snapped out of her gossip mode. "But we're not here to talk about my lack of a social life or how happy the two of you are with your significant others. We're here to give Miss Anadori a little justice. So…Kagura, time of death?"

Kagura glanced at the thermometer in her hand. "Well, judging by liver temperature looks like at the time you were sitting down to watch late night reruns Sango, our lovely victim was taking her last breath."

Sango groaned. 'Why are you all taking shots at me today?!"

"It's so much fun though!" Rin exclaimed.

Sango gave Rin an evil glance. "You're lucky you're my sister-in-law, Rin. Otherwise, I'd call that insulting your superior."

It was true though. Sango was the only member of her team that was single. Rin and Sango's younger brother Kohaku had gotten married right out of high school, while two other members of the team, Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged to one another. Koga had a wife at home, while Kagura had a live-in boyfriend. And they all ganged up on Sango for her lack of a partner.

"So…" Sango thought out loud. "Our vic's been dead for about two hours, killed at her own wedding party. Cause of death Kagura?"

Kagura glanced at the body once more. "That's where things get tricky," the older women said. "There's peticial (sp?) hemorrhaging, indicating asphyxiation, but I can't find any bruising showing that she was strangled."

Both Sango and Rin leaned close to the victim's neck, a neck that was blemish-free. "Hmm… that's odd…" Rin explained. "Could she have been smothered maybe?"

"That could be it," Sango replied, looking at the pillows behind the deceased. "We're going to need to see if any of these pillows are the murder weapon."

"One more thing here," Kagura said. Sango looked over at her. "Signs of sexual activity. I'll probably figure out more after autopsy."

"Alright," Sango breathed. "Do a sex kit on Miss Anadori here. See what else she can tell you." Kagura nodded and Sango walked off, urging Rin to follow her. Once alone, Sango turned to the young girl. "So, who's working what?"

"Well," Rin explained. "I'm in here and with the body. Kagome's got the perimeter, Inuyasha's helping with interviews, and Kohaku's working on getting the video footage. It's all over the grounds, so it'll take a bit."

"That's fine," Sango replied. "I'll have to talk to the fiancé when Koga can find him."

"Sango!"

"Well, speak of the devil…" Sango turned to see the detective walking up to her. "Did you find him?"

"Yep, that's him over there," Koga said, pointing to a man standing in the door way. "Name's Miroku Akamora. Comes from a loaded family as well."

"I know," Sango said. "The huge electronics firm. Kids are addicted to the little things they come up with."

"Yeah, well… he's finally here, so he's all yours," Koga replied.

Sango grabbed her case and walked over to the man. His dark hair had a bluish tint to it, and his bright violet eyes caught her attention. He was tall and well-built, in a white t-shirt and jeans. She walked up to him, her head held high. "Mr. Akamora?"

"Yes?" the young man answered, in a suave voice.

"Sango Minamoto, lead CSI here," she held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Very nice to meet you," he answered cheerfully, taking her hand. "They let beautiful women like you work in a job like this."

"It's what I do," Sango said, slightly perturbed at his flirtatious attitude. 'This guy's fiancé is lying fifteen feet away from us and he's _flirting_ with me?!'

"Well, then I should be honored," he said, reaching her hand to his lips, kissing her on the knuckles.

"Anyway…" Sango said, snatching her hand from his grasp. "Where were you when Miss Anadori was killed?"

"I spilled wine on my shirt, so I went home to change," he answered smoothly.

"And where do you live?" Sango asked.

"You want to know where I _live_? Now, Miss Sango… I'm not that easy…" He smirked.

"This is strictly professional," Sango spat out. 'What is with him? It's like he doesn't care that his fiancé is dead!'

"I live across town actually. I was gone for most of the party," he answered. "That's why I wasn't here until just now."

Sango glanced at him, trying to gauge his answer. On his right sleeve she noticed, red discoloration. "What is this?" she asked, pointing to the spot, dotting his entire sleeve.

"I… don't … know…" he trailed off as she gathered something from her kit. "What is that?" he asked, as Sango swabbed his shirt.

"A test," she said simply.

"For what?" he asked.

She placed a drop of a chemical on her swab, causing it to turn pink. "Blood," she answered. "I was testing for blood, and your shirt tests positive. I'm going to need that for evidence."

"If you wanted me shirtless, you could have just said so," he teased. He pulled off the shirt, revealing his toned chest, and Sang had to bite her tongue, so to not smirk. He had a _really _nice chest. He handed it over to her. "Anything else?"

"I'm going to need a sample of your DNA," she said, pulling out another swab. "Open up." He did so, and she swabbed the inside of his cheek. "Thank you," she said, placing the sample in her case. She pulled a business card out of her pocket. "We'll be in touch again soon."

"Oh, I certainly hope so," Miroku replied, taking the card from her, giving her a flirtatious smile. "So long Miss Sango."

Sango shrugged it off, then walked back out of the room to help process the perimeter. 'I don't like that guy,' she thought. 'He was way too happy that his fiancé is dead. Flirting with me, after all! I have a feeling that he's not telling me something here, and I'm going to find out what it is.'

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: Oh boy… this is going to be a fun story here. A bit of mystery and a bit of romance to keep many satisfied. Hope you all like the first chapter! It's pure forensics for a little bit, that is, until we see Miroku again. Believe me, he drives Sango up the wall!!**

**So, not that ya'll have read, why not click the button down there? Come on…. You know you want to!!**

**Love Kaoli water goddess!**


	2. All These Stupid Pieces

**A/N: Due to how excited I am for the appreciation you all gave me and how much I am in love with this story, here's the next chapter of **_**This Wasn't In The Job Description. **_**I am having so much fun and I hope ya'll are too. I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**This chapter is basically a forensic breakdown. It's all forensics; so no Miroku… but never fear! Next chapter is all him and Sango. Oh the fun….**

**Now on with the show! And thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**Chapter 2: All These Stupid Pieces…. Is This Even The Right Puzzle?!**

Nose stuck in a case folder, Sango walked through the Tokyo crime lab, expertly moving around passerby as she read through the autopsy report, her brow sinking lower in concentration. As she passed the AV lab, a young man with brown hair, features mimicking her own ran out, calling after her. "Sango! Sis! Wait up!"

Sango picked up her head and turned around. "Kohaku!" She paused and allowed him to catch up to her. Once he did, she embraced him with one arm. "Hey there little bro." The two continued walking down the passageway.

"So, who's the lucky guy who missed out on you tonight?" Kohaku teased.

Sango smacked him in the shoulder. "Shut up… not you too!"

"I'm just saying…" he said, trying to defend himself. "You were pretty dressed up for a murder scene."

"I dressed for the day!" she exclaimed, tired of repeating it. "I'm probably not going home, so here's my clothes for the day! Geez, all of you are ganging up on me here!"

Kohaku laughed. "Alright alright…" He looked back at the file in her hand. "So what do you have?"

"Autopsy report from Kagura," Sango answered, quickly flipping modes.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"Nothing different from what we determined at the scene," Sango sighed. She opened the folder and read out the facts. "Sexual activity close to time of death; no DNA though. He could have used a condom though, although we never found one at the scene."

"Who takes a condom from where you have sex?" Kohaku thought out loud.

"Probably someone who doesn't want it to be known that he slept with Miss Anadori," Sango said factually. "Cause of death was asphyxiation, although we don't know by what. Rin and I are still trying to solve that. And of course, our vic had alcohol in her system. Not surprising though; it's her wedding party, she can get as drunk as she wants."

"How can you not know how she was killed?"

"No ligature marks," she answered. "That shows that she wasn't strangled, so Rin is looking into the possibility of smothering."

"That's probably the logical way," Kohaku reasoned.

"So how are those security tapes coming?" Sango asked.

"Rough," he answered. "They show all different angles of the house, so I have to move them around so I know where exactly I'm looking. The time stamps are pretty messed up too; I'm gonna have to talk with the security company and see which one is correct, then set all the clocks right. It's just taking awhile."

"Keep at it," Sango said. "I need to go see your wife in DNA."

"Alright," he said. "Hey, I heard the vic's fiancé has taken quite a liking to you."

Sango glared. "Kohaku… shut up. The guy is a complete hornball! One, he flirts with me while the corpse of his fiancé is a mere fifteen feet away. Second he leered at me the whole time I questioned him and took his DNA and shirt. And finally, he's our main suspect right now! He's got a weak alibi and blood on his shirt. I just want to pin this on him just so I don't have to talk him again."

"Calm down sis…." Kohaku said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let the evidence speak. I just find it funny that your most recent love interest is our main suspect." He began laughing at her expense.

Sango sent a smack his way, which he quickly dodged. "Go work on those surveillance tapes while I talk to your wife." Kohaku walked off. "And quit laughing at me damn it!" She threw back at him across the hall. She turned and walked into the DNA lab, where Rin was glancing curiously at the bedspread from the master bedroom, a UV light in her hand. "What do you have Rin?" Sango asked, throwing the girl out of her trance.

"I don't know here Sango…" Rin said, turning off the UV light and gesturing towards the sheet. "I have looked at this sheet about ten times and I cannot find a hint of semen or vaginal fluid, or even blood on this thing, and it hasn't been recently cleaned."

"So autopsy says, that our vic had sex before death," Sango said, crossing her arms as she looked at the sheet. "But she didn't have it on this bed." She smirked slightly, then cocked her head. "Kinky." Rin sent a shocked look over at her superior and Sango looked over at her. "What?" Rin just shook her head. "So what about the pillows?"

"They were weird," Rin said, walking over to the table where they all were.

"Weirder than any other part of this case?" Sango retorted.

"Touché," Rin smirked. "Anyway, Koharu's DNA was all over these things. It's as though every night, she slept on a different pillow."

Sango sighed. "Well, if you can live it…"

"Yeah, I get you," Rin said. "But there is no pattern of DNA that would indicate that she was smothered."

"Cause of death was suffocation though," Sango explained. "Autopsy confirmed it. Absence of ligature marks indicate that she was not strangled, so she had to have been smothered. The killer could have used something else, like plastic."

"But there was nothing at the scene like that," Rin said.

"That's the problem," Sango replied. "If the killer took it with him, there is a small chance that we will get the murder weapon back." Both women sighed. "So what about the robe?"

Rin smirked. "Oh, this was the most fun." She walked Sango to where the robe was laying out. "Alright, this thing was recently cleaned. It still smelled like detergent and had hardly any smudged DNA on it, so Koharu probably just wore it last night. On the lapels, Koharu's DNA."

"Consistent with her putting the robe on," Sango thought out loud.

"There was another donor," Rin said, handing Sango the report. "Miroku's DNA was on the lapels."

"Consistent with undressing her or redressing her," Sango said. "I doubt Koharu was walking around this party in a robe. She had to have changed into this close to her death, completely blowing Miroku's alibi. He claims he had left way earlier."

"His DNA says differently," Rin said. "Also on the tie of the robe, Koharu's DNA, as well as another donor."

"Miroku again? If so, we know who she had sex with before she died," Sango sneered.

"Nope," Rin replied. "Unknown male. No hits on it in any database."

"Hmm…" Sango looked over at Rin. "Looks like neither of them were going to stay loyal to each other." She glanced over at where Miroku's shirt hung. "What about the shirt?"

"I don't have much," Rin explained. "It is Koharu's blood, but it looks like spatter of some sort. There weren't any stab marks or puncture wounds on her, so I don't know how it got on there or why."

"Doesn't matter," Sango said. "This just blew Miroku's whole alibi. He claims he wasn't there at the time of death, yet he has DNA on what she was found wearing and her blood is on him. I'm willing to bet that he's our answer to the sexual activity as well. As much as I hate this, I have to bring him in."

"Have fun!" Rin chanted, as Sango turned to leave. "He's a pretty cute guy for you Sango!"

"Shut up Rin!" Sango threw over her shoulder. "And I'm telling Kohaku you said that!" Sango walked down another hallway, intent on finding Koga.

Another woman ran after her from an office, the girl's raven hair flying. "Sango!" Sango halted and let her catch up. "So where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I've got to find Koga," Sango said. "We need to bring in the vic's fiancé."

"Oooh!" Kagome squealed. "You're going to get to see him _again_?! I bet you're excited! And look you still look so nice for him!"

Sango glared. "Shut up! Is everyone going to tease me because he tried to hit on me?" She sighed. "Please tell me you didn't stop me to tease me."

"Huh? Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed. "Me and Inuyasha did some research on both Koharu's family company and Miroku's."

"And?"

"It's weird," Kagome explained. "For generations they've competed against one another in a feud. When one company does well, the other suffers and vice versa. Right now they're kind of even, with Miroku's family about to make the leap."

"So a feud that's been going on for generations, yet they marry off their kids?" Sango asked. "That's smart," she sneered.

"That's what struck us as odd," Kagome said. "Also both these kids are worth millions."

"No surprise there," Sango said.

"We also looked up Koharu's will and…"

"Wait," Sango interrupted. "A will? She's only 22."

"Well, coming from these rich families, the parents usually put out wills on their children in case of ransom or kidnapping," Kagome explained.

"Reasonable."

Kagome continued. "Normally, the parents are the main beneficiary, you know to keep the family fortune in tact," She handed Sango a copy of the will. "Check out who the main benefactor of Koharu's 200 million dollar fortune is."

Sango read the name out loud. "Miroku Akamora. Becomes a free man, gains 200 million, and allows his family's business to thrive. If that's not motive, I don't know what is." Sango smirked and sped ahead, leaving Kagome behind.

Kagome called after her. "Where are you going?"

"To go find Koga!" Sango called back. "We're bringing Miroku in! Let's see him try to smooth-talk his way out of this!"

**End Chapter 2!!**

**A/N: No Miroku sadly… next chapter is him and Sango in interrogation. I know ya'll are probably all freaked about all the incriminating evidence, but never fear! Miroku's testimony clears a lot of things up. **

**Well, now that you have gotten a nice fix, how about dropping a review??? I love hearing from all of ya'll!! **

**Luv and Hugs! **

**Kaoli water goddess!!**


	3. What The Hell Am I Doing?

**A/N: Ok peoples… here's the dealio. I'm leaving for a cruise on Saturday. So… I'm going to update this lovely story, while also working my tail off to get the next chapter of 'An Emotional Wedding' up as well. Let's see how well I succeed. **

**All of ya'll were sad that there was no Miroku in the last chapter. Well… guess what? Ya'll get a whole chapter of Sango and Miroku interaction to make up for things. Let's see Miroku's take on all that evidence against him from last chapter. **

**So without further ado…. Let's get started!!**

**Chapter 3: What The Hell Am I Doing?!**

Sango slapped the folder in her hand down on the table in the interrogation room. "You freakin' _lied_ to me," she said curtly in smoothed out anger to her witness.

Miroku smirked slightly. He placed his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Now why ever would I do that to you my lovely Sango?"

Ignoring the endearment, Sango scoffed. "Look here, I have enough evidence to possibly _convict_ you and put you away to where I never have to see that smirk on your face again. But, because of the law, I can't do that; so I have to hear you out."

"Now what could you possibly need from me?" he asked, unperturbed at Sango's implications towards jail.

"Where were you at the time of death?" she asked. He simply sat back in the chair. "It's a simple question," she snapped.

"True…" he trailed off. "But I want to see how well a gorgeous girl like you does her job."

"Oh really," Sango said sarcastically, sitting on the edge of the table. "So this is a job evaluation from a suspect in a murder investigation? Whatever will the city think of next?" She tossed a glare over his way. "Look, witnesses at the party say that both you and Koharu disappeared about an hour before time of death. I'm assuming the two of you went upstairs and… _practiced_ a bit for your wedding night?" She tossed a knowing look towards him.

"Ah… I thought in your line of work, you don't assume anything," he said, not losing his happy façade.

"You don't know police work," Sango stated.

"Anyway, I only followed Koharu," he explained. "I noticed her go missing and I went to go find her."

"And then you two had sex?" Sango asked once more.

"You're not to speak ill of the dead, so I'm not going to say anything," he answered.

Sango growled low in her throat. "Cut the crap!" she exclaimed. "We found _your_ DNA on the lapels of her _bathrobe_! That implies that you were either opening the robe or closing it, both indicating that you were around her while she was dressed in that thing."

"Fine," he said. "I saw her in it." He just looked up at her expectantly.

Sango pulled out the autopsy report and scanned over it. "There was also evidence of sexual activity close to the time of death, which I'm only going to assume was _you_—"

"Can you prove it?" Miroku challenged.

Sango glanced up at him. "Excuse me?"

Miroku leaned forward towards Sango once more. "Can you prove it was me? You know, with your DNA stuff."

"Well, no," Sango said. "But I'm assuming there was a condom involved, seeing as there was _no_ DNA—"

"There the problem lays sweetheart," he said, the endearment causing him to smirk once more.

"How so?" Sango asked, ready to find the perfect time to hit his ego.

"I don't wear condoms," he said simply. "No size fits."

"Aww… how sad…" she said, an evil smirk crossing her face. "What's wrong? Too small?"

His smirk widened. "Too big."

Sango momentarily widened her eyes, then immediately hid behind her case folder, hiding her pink cheeks. 'Dear god… like I needed _that_ visual.' She put the folder back down and looked him right in the eye. "Look, if I handed you over to a grand jury case, you'd be sentenced in a heartbeat. So if you're done playing around with me, maybe you should tell me what happened before I slap some cuffs on you and do just that."

"What I would love to see you do to me while I'm in handcuffs…" he said, gazing appraisingly at her form. 'It's a damn good thing that she didn't change out of that,' he thought to himself. At Sango's intense glare, he began, "Alright, so I had noticed Koharu disappear from the party floor, so I went to go check on her, assuming she was upstairs."

"Found her in the robe?" Sango speculated.

"Yes," he answered. "She pulled me onto the couch of the second floor lounge and began having her way with me."

Sango smirked slightly. "You don't look like the type of guy to be _submissive_."

"I'm not," he said. "I didn't want to sleep with her, and I never have. I told her this, but she was drunk. She basically grabbed my hands and started to arouse herself with them. I finally pulled free, closed her robe, told her 'no', then went back downstairs."

"And that's how your DNA got there," Sango concluded. "Then what?"

"I spilled wine on my shirt coming down the stairs, so I went back to my car and drove home to change," he explained. "The clock read 11:30 when I left the house."

'30 minutes before death,' Sango thought. "And then?"

"I came back a little after midnight and, again noticed that she wasn't downstairs," he said. "I went back upstairs and saw her laying there on the bed. I felt for a pulse, but couldn't find one, then did the Heimlich, hoping that I could revive her, but it was too late."

"So that's how the blood got on your shirt?" she asked.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Where did you go afterwards?" Sango asked.

"I went and sat in my car, wondering what to do," he explained, a serious look in his eyes. "Koharu was dead and the last thing I ever said to her was said so coldly, I just… didn't know what to do anymore."

"You could have called the police," she said smoothly. "Though I understand how you felt that way, and I believe that's what you did after she died. What I don't believe is that you sat in your car moping. I believe you were waiting for someone to find the body, then see if you could outwit the police."

"You think I killed her?!" he exclaimed. "I _didn't_! I may not have _liked_ her, but that doesn't mean that I'd just _kill_ her!"

"Then what is this?" Sango yelled back at him, sliding a copy of the will to him. "Explain this!"

Miroku looked at the paper. "What is it?" he asked, much calmer than before.

"A copy of Koharu's will," she replied. "The main beneficiary of _that_ will gain 200 million dollars from her death."

"Good for them," Miroku said, sliding it back over to Sango. "What's it got to do with me?"

"The main beneficiary is _you_," Sango replied.

"What?"

"Cut the clueless act Akamora," Sango said with frustrated amusement. "How could you not know that your fiancé was leaving 200 million dollars in your name once she died? If that doesn't scream motive, then I don't know what does."

"Look… I knew she had a will," Miroku said throwing his arms up in surrender. "But I didn't know that it was to me. She did that all on her own." Sango closed the folder and sighed, looking down at the table. "Is that all that you need from me?" Miroku asked.

"I just don't understand something," Sango replied softly. She looked back up at him. "How could you not love her? I mean, this was a girl you were promised to marry, yet she hadn't been dead 2 hours and you're trying to flirt with _me_. How could you do that so heartlessly? It's like you had no feelings for her at all."

"I had feelings for her," he explained. "But they were like feelings you'd have for a sibling or a family member." Sango looked at him, confusion etched in her features. Miroku continued, "I see the question in your eyes. Me and Koharu were basically going to be a political marriage. We didn't choose to wed one another; we were _forced_ to."

"Why?" Sango asked. "Both of your families had been feuding for years, and now they want to marry the two of you off?"

"It's crazy, but that's what we all thought at first," he said. "Eleven years ago, when I was 16, both of our parents got together and decided that to end the feud that had been going on for generations, they were going to combine the companies, doubling the profits of both. The catch was, that Koharu and I were to be married before any of this happened."

"I'm thinkin' you didn't take the news well," Sango said.

"Nope," Miroku replied. "I was devastated. 16 years old, and I'm already engaged, my life's already decided for me. I don't get to fall in love or do anything like that. So I decided to piss my parents off. I dated a bunch of different girls, hoping that seeing this would make them cancel the engagement; no luck. All I got was them telling me that if I didn't marry Koharu, I'd be disowned and lose all family ties and money. I didn't want to risk it, so I followed what they wanted."

"And Koharu?" Sango prodded.

"Oh, she was overjoyed," Miroku said. "She had been dreaming of marrying me since forever. She was 11, and I hated that. There's a five year age difference. I was hoping that she'd forget about me over the years, but no such luck; once she turned 21, she basically demanded that I put a ring on her finger." He sighed, then looked back up at Sango. "I'm sad that she was killed; she didn't deserve it, but I'm not going to lie. I am relieved. I'm 27 years old and I actually have my life back that I can live how I want to. I can fall in love and marry a girl that _I_ want to, not my parents. It's sad to lose her, but it's also kind of a good thing. I wouldn't _kill_ to do that though."

Sango stood up and looked over at him. "I believe you," she said. "I really do. I have to admit, first impressions weren't kind to you. Now that I know the whole story, I _can_ believe you."

"You actually do?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Sango replied. "Actually, I believe that my impression didn't do you enough justice. I'm actually going to keep you in the loop of things Miroku."

"Really?" he said, glancing at her with a small smile.

She nodded. "You have the most insight into this family feud, after growing up around it. I have the feeling that this could be the motive for Koharu's death." She held out her hand to him as he stood up. "So, we may be in touch very soon."

"I look forward to it Sango," he replied, grasping her hand and kissing the knuckle again. "So long."

With that, he walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Sango to collect her files. 'Damn that guy,' she thought. 'Now he's rooted into my head now that he seems _human_. Just shake it off Sango; time to go home and get some rest.'

**End Chapter 3!**

**A/N: Well??? Now Miroku doesn't seem as cold as he appeared in the beginning. Miroku's got a story here, and now that we know it, that's how it justifies his flirting. He's also rooted into Sango's mind, something that she isn't too fond of. Don't worry peoples; it's just the beginning!**

**I must have scared a bunch of you with how much evidence was pointed at Miroku in the last chapter. Here's his explanation for it all! **

**Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a review on the way out! **

**Luv Kaoli water goddess!!**


	4. Smile For The Camera!

**A/N: Sorry for a slight delay here…. Harry Potter distracted me!! ;) Anywhos… thanks for the reviews! I'm glad some of you appreciate the way I'm writing this. Many of you sympathized with Miroku in the last chapter; rest assured, Sango doesn't try to attack him anymore. **

**Now as for this chapter, bit more forensics and a bit of phone interaction between our favorite couple. Sango must now do something she doesn't want to… prove Miroku's story right. Now… let's begin!!**

**Chapter 4: Smile For The Camera!**

The next morning, Sango walked into her office, coffee in hand. She took a sip as she took off her jacket and sat down, glancing at a report on her desk. Her hair hung down brushing the waistband of her dress slacks. She wore a white, button-up shirt leaving the top three buttons undone, unknowingly exposing a bit of cleavage. She frowned at the report in hand; it was Rin's complete report on the DNA and blood samples. So far, things were proving Miroku's story right.

Sango put the report down and sighed. 'Everything's just as Miroku said, proving him innocent. If he didn't do it, then who could have committed the murder without anyone realizing it? Someone who isn't very sociable I'm sure. You can't just disappear for awhile if you're a fixture to everyone. It's gotta be someone who no one really knows or notices… that's the only way someone could commit this murder and no one would notice for a few hours.' Her phone suddenly rang on her hip and she answered. "Minamoto."

"Sango, it's Kagura," the voice of the ME replied. "Look… I've got something weird for you to see."

"Weird how?" Sango asked, leaning forward in her chair. "What is it?"

"It's something you have to _see_," Kagura said.

"Alright. Be there in a few," Sango said, hanging up the phone. She took the final sip of her coffee and threw the cup in the trash. One long elevator ride later, she stood at the door of the morgue. Walking in, she found Kagura in her office. "Okay, let's see this amazingly odd discovery," Sango teased.

"Don't laugh. It's the oddest thing I've seen so far," Kagura replied.

"As long as it's a new lead," Sango sighed. "The story Miroku told is holding up, so I'm at a dead end."

"Ahh… got to talk to the fiancé again, did we?" Kagura smirked.

"Don't even start with me," Sango warned. The two arrived at the freezer where the bodies were kept. "Reveal all, oh master of the dead!" Sango said.

"Hmmm… I like that name…" Kagura teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make a memo," Sango said. Kagura opened the door and slid the young heiress' body out, lying on the slab. Sango did a quick scan of the body. "What am I looking for?"

"This." Kagura pointed at the purple marks marring their deceased victim's throat.

"Post mortem bruising," Sango mused.

"Exactly," Kagura said. "I was looking for the victim in the day shift's case and opened up this freezer instead. I found the bruising here on the neck, as well as these…" She lifted the blanket from the body and showed more bruising on the deceased's left side. "I don't understand why this bruising hadn't shown up though."

"Well, this bruising," Sango explained, pointing at the bruises on Koharu's left side. "Confirms Miroku's story. He claims that he found Koharu right after time of death, then tried to do the Heimlich maneuver. The bruising hadn't had time to show, because the body hadn't gone into rigor yet."

"What about the neck?" Kagura asked.

"Confirms cause of death," Sango said. "These are ligature marks; Miss Anadori was strangled. I don't know why they hadn't showed up beforehand though."

"Wait…" Kagura said. "I read that if a victim is strangled with a soft weapon, then bruising won't appear until later. Miss Anadori was my top priority, so the bruising hadn't had time to show up before autopsy."

"If you hadn't reopened that freezer, we wouldn't have seen this," Sango replied. "Thank you Kagura. Now we actually have something to go on in this case." Her phone began to ring again. "I'll see you later," she said, walking out of the morgue. "Minamoto."

"Sis! Hey!" Kohaku replied. "I got all the time stamps corrected on the video footage. I went to your office to tell you, but you weren't there."

"I was in the morgue, I'm in the elevator now. I'll be there in a bit," she said.

"Why were you in the morgue?"

"New developments," she replied. "Post mortem bruising that Kagura found."

"Why are we finding out about this now?" he asked.

"There was bruising on Koharu's left side, where Miroku applied the Heimlich maneuver on her. Also around her neck, there were ligature marks," Sango explained.

"What?! Why didn't she see them before?" Kohaku exclaimed.

"According to Kagura, if a victim is strangled with a soft weapon, then ligature marks take longer to set in," Sango said. "The other bruises weren't apparent because they occurred after death. If Kagura hadn't seen the body again, we never would have seen these bruises."

"A soft weapon huh?" Kohaku mused. "Like what?"

Sango thought to herself, 'What _could_ that weapon be?…. Something soft… like a…' Suddenly it struck her. 'A tie to a robe.' Her eyes widened. "The robe!"

"The what?"

"The tie to the robe!" Sango exclaimed. "Remember how Rin said she found unknown male DNA on the tie of the robe? It's the killer's! That's our murder weapon!"

"The tie to a robe? Where do they come up with these things?" he mused.

"Don't know… hey, I'm just around the corner. Be there in a few." With that, she hung up her phone. Walking into the AV lab, she plopped into the chair next to him. "So what do we have?"

"Alright," Kohaku said, rewinding the footage to show the front entrance. "Party guests start filling in at about seven, seven thirty, so that's when I assume the party started. At eight twenty though, look who finally appears."

Sango glanced at the familiar figure onscreen. "Miroku. Late to his own wedding party."

"Doesn't look happy to be there either," Kohaku remarked. "Anyway, we fast forward to eleven thirty."

Sango watches as Miroku walks out of the house. "There's a definite discoloration on his shirt. He said he spilled wine, so he left to go change." She reached for a folder next to her brother and glanced inside. "Autopsy confirms that Koharu died around midnight."

"Miroku does come back though," Kohaku said, fast forwarding the footage. "At 12:07, he comes back into the house, stays for five minutes, then leaves again, but look at his face."

Sango looks at the image. "He looks freaked. That'll happen to someone who's just seen their fiancé dead." She studied the monitor in front of her. Sitting up, she points to a lit window on the second story of the house. "That's Koharu's bedroom. Can you zoom in on it?"

"Yep," he replied, clicking on the area in question.

"Go back to midnight and let it play out," Sango instructed. He pressed play and they watched as a shadow appeared in the bedroom. "That's Koharu," Sango pointed out.

Another shadow, taller than the first appeared and the two shadows merged. "Must have been the killer," Kohaku said. "He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed."

Sango noted the time. "12:03 is when he comes after her." They watched as the two shadows stayed merged, then one get up and leave. "And 12:05 is when Miss Anadori takes her last breath. We've just seen her die."

"The killer's shadow had long hair," Kohaku pointed out. "Are we sure the killer's not a women?"

"DNA on the weapon is male," Sango pointed out. "But the hair is too long to be Miroku's, so his story is confirmed. How did no one hear her thrash around? I mean, she'd lose the ability to scream after the first 30 seconds, but still… why didn't anyone hear her?"

"Loud music maybe," Kohaku said. "That and, maybe people thought someone was getting laid."

"True," Sango said. "We need to know who was at that party. Someone, an employee of one of the companies killed her." Sango glanced at her phone. "I need to make a call. Good job little bro." She walked out of the lab, then quickly ducked into a deserted corridor. She dialed and thought to herself, 'Can't believe I've resorted to this….'

"Hello?"

"Miroku? I need your help," she said, dreading the way her stomach fluttered at his voice.

"Miss Sango… I thought you'd come to your senses soon!"

Sango flushed. "Not _that _kind of help you pervert!"

"Oh, well then… what do you need?" he asked, his voice not losing it's humorous tone.

"Guest list from the party," she explained. "That's basically our suspect list."

"Love to help, but I can't," he said.

"What?!"

"That party was organized by Koharu and her mother. I don't have the list. You need to talk to her about it," he said.

"Fine," she fumed. "Also, does your company have DNA profiles on it's employees?"

"I think so," he answered. "Why?"

"Our lab needs them," she replied. "Can you bring them down to the station?"

"It won't be until later today," he said.

"That's fine. Call me when you're on your way," Sango replied.

"What joy! An open invitation to call you! You've made my day Sango!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever… see you later." With that, she hung up the phone and sighed. 'The case is taking a turn for the better and I should be happy for it, right?' she thought. 'Then why do I feel crappy?' Clipping the phone to her belt, she walked back to her office. In her mind she could see the answer clear as day.

She was actually anticipating Miroku calling her.

**End of Chapter 4!!**

**A/N: For some reason, I don't like the ending. Doesn't feel right to me…. Anyway, hope you all like the rest of it!! Answers a few questions I'm sure. Next chapter's fun, because Sango gets to blow up at someone. Can't wait for that!!**

**Anyways, leave a review on the way out!**

**Luv and hugs! Kaoli water goddess **


	5. StuckUp Rich Snobs

**A/N: Wow… I haven't updated in awhile, have I? Stupid projects… anyways, I'm done!! Finally… and just in time for school to start on Monday; oh joy…**

**Anyways, what happened to all my reviewers? I got a crapload on Chapter 3, then almost zilch in Chapter 4; what's up with you guys here? I love to hear from ya'll especially how the storyline's going. **

**Just to be mean now, this chap's dedicated to Anya, Lah-chan, and ****LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216****. Not to sound bitter, but they actually took the time to review for me. You want a dedication next time? Then leave a review!! **

**Done with my rant; now on to Sango's fun time dealing with Miroku!!**

**Chapter 5: Stuck-Up Rich Snobs… Yet Some Are Actually Loveable?!**

Sango slumped down into her desk chair. Why had talking to Miroku unnerved her so much? He was simply a witness, albeit an extremely hot witness, who just happened to continue flirting with her. 'Damn, if he _wasn't_ a witness…' Sango thought before shaking her head. Kagura was right; she needed to get laid.

She glanced at her cell phone still in hand. Quickly banishing all thoughts of Miroku, she quickly dialed the contact for the Anadoris. A woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Anadori?" Sango replied. "Sango Minamoto. I'm the head CSI on your daughter's case."

"Have you caught the monster that did this?" the woman exclaimed.

"No ma'am, we haven't," Sango sighed. "We're working on it though. I actually need you and your husband's assistance. You see I'm going to need the guest list for the party."

"Oh, I haven't got time to go look for that," Mrs. Anadori quickly argued.

"I understand that it's a slight inconvenience," Sango said, holding onto her temper. "I need it so we can know who was at the party."

"Can't you look at your witness reports?"

"I _can_," Sango replied. "But that's much more work on my end. I'm simply asking you for a piece of paper. I don't see it as much work."

"Well… " The older woman trailed off, a condescending note in her voice. "I do help to run an electronics firm. I simply _don't_ have the time."

"_Anyway_," Sango said, moving on, before she lost it. "I'm sure you keep DNA profiles of your employees, am I correct?" At the slight pause, Sango took it as a 'yes'. "Well, I'm going to need you to bring those down to our lab, so we can use the samples for analysis. That _or_ give us access to your system."

"Well, that is simply preposterous," the older woman said. "I don't have time to search for these frivolous things."

"Mrs. Anadori, may I remind you that your cooperation could help us catch your daughter's _killer_," Sango argued.

"By implying that the killer is one who works with us? Went to congratulate my daughter on her engagement?'" the woman yelled. "No thank you Miss Minamoto!"

"Mrs. Anadori! I don't think that you understand how much we _need_ this evidence!" Sango let loose her temper. "Without that evidence from you, we can't prove who killed your daughter. We have security footage that someone at that party did in fact go up into your daughter's bedroom and strangled her! If necessary, I will bring you down here and _show_ you the tape, so you can understand how much we need those items!" All was silent on the other end of the line. Sango continued, "Now do you understand the gravity of the situation Mrs. Anadori?"

"… I never thought that someone close to us could do such a thing," Mrs. Anadori replied weakly.

"I see the dark side of humanity all the time," Sango said, gaining control on her temper. "Will you cooperate now ma'am?"

"Yes," the woman answered immediately. "I'll fax you the list. My husband has the profiles on a high-tech database. I can easily e-mail it to your lab."

"Thank Mrs. Anadori," Sango replied. "You don't know how much you've helped us."

"You're the one who deserves all the credit dear. You're the one catching this monster."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll keep you updated." At that, Sango hung up her phone and sat back in her desk, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, her phone rang once more. "Minamoto."

"I'm here," a male voice drawled.

"Hey Miroku," Sango sighed, standing up. "You at the station?"

"Almost there," he replied. "I had to save the profiles on disks. We're not that high-tech on our security system."

"Alright, that's fine," Sango said. "Just go into Room 1. Tell them that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Till we meet soon," Miroku said suavely.

'How poetic…' she thought to herself. "See you soon." Immediately Sango snapped her phone shut, opened it back up and dialed Rin.

"Minamoto." (A/N: Remember, if Kohaku is Sango's bro, then whomever he married, i.e. Rin, will have the same last name as Sango.)

"Hey Rin," Sango explained, walking down the corridor. "Just giving you a head's up. Koharu's mother is e-mailing their company's employee DNA profiles to the lab. Start testing them against the sample from the robe."

"Got it," Rin answered. "Where are you going?"

"Down to interrogation," Sango answered. "Going to get the profiles from Miroku and get some insight on this feud."

"Sure you are…." Rin teased. "Just another excuse to see _him_ huh?"

"_No!_" Sango said, reaching the doors to interrogation. "Just test the samples." Growling softly, she slapped her phone shut and stuck it on her belt, while walking into Interrogation room 1.

"Boy do you look happy," Miroku said, for once serious.

"Try having my job," Sango replied, sitting down across from him, while swiping the samples from under him. "These the samples from your employees?" she asked.

Miroku stuttered momentarily, stunned by the small peep show he got when Sango leaned down. He recovered his bearings and answered, "Yeah they are. Sorry they're a bit more low-tech."

"It's fine," Sango replied, oblivious to her companion's flustered state. She set the samples on her side. "We just need the DNA somehow."

"Is that all you need me here for?" Miroku asked.

"No actually," she said, looking over at him. "I need some insight."

"On what?"

"This feud," Sango said. "How employees react, how it started, how it progressed… that sort of thing."

"Why exactly do you need all this?" He asked.

"To help us find a motive," Sango replied. "We think that an employee is responsible for Koharu's murder, so we need to find them with the DNA."

"Should you really have told me all that?" Miroku asked.

"I actually talked to the legal department late last night," Sango explained. "Since you're the main witness on our side to prove the evidence against you wrong, we need you to know most of the facts. What I told you wasn't the most up-to-date information we have, but it's still more than the general public needs to know."

"I see," he said. "Now, about your questions… I really don't know how the feud started. I think it was generations back. Not that many, but enough to where if you're born into one company's society, that's where you stay. Most employees of one company don't intermingle with the other, and it's just gone on like that for years."

"Is it… _hostile_ when the two groups come in close contact?" Sango asked.

"That's probably a good word to use for it," Miroku sighed. "It's like two separate cliques in a school, only they can and _will_ go after the other."

"I take it that the engagement announcement wasn't well received?" Sango commented.

"Actually it was getting to a point where younger workers were ready for it to just stop. They were actually _happy_ about the merger," Miroku explained. "But the die-hards… they're like old war veterans. They did not want to give their 'company pride' by combining. It was split though."

"So I should probably look at workers who've been working there longer?" Sango replied.

"Those or ones who are second or third generation," Miroku answered.

"That could help narrow the list," Sango commented. Her phone suddenly began ringing. "Excuse me." She turned around and answered. "Minamoto."

"Sango?" Rin said. "I already got through the tests for Anadori's employees."

"Really? That was fast," Sango said.

"I know," Rin continued. "They were really up to par with their technology. Anyways, we did _not_ get a match."

"No match?" Sango repeated.

"Exactly," Rin replied. "It's gotta be an employee from Akamora Electronics."

"Thanks Rin," Sango said. "Gotta go. I'll get those samples to you soon." She hung up her phone and clipped it back on her belt. Turning back to Miroku, she said, "Well Akamora. You hired a killer."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"All I'm saying is that these samples," Sango said, picking up the disks to his view. "Just became very important. I need to get these back to the lab." She stood up, and began gathering the folder she had knocked askew on the table.

"That's it?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, you're free to go," she replied, not looking up. Her sentence was cut off with a yawn.

"Tired?" Miroku observed.

"Yeah…" Sango said, standing at the end of the table. "Reporters keep calling my apartment when I'm trying to sleep. I don't even know why I keep a home phone anymore. I'm never even home."

"Busy social life?"

Sango scoffed. "You've got to be joking. The reason I'm not home is because I'm here all the time. I don't have the time to be a lonely single woman. I don't know, it's just something that doesn't appeal to me."

Miroku took a step close to her. She failed to notice that he was probably _too_ close. "A lonely woman?" he said, his voice low. "I bet if you were out, there would be so many guys after you that you'd have to charge some with harassment."

"What do you know?" Sango whispered, not quite understanding her body's reaction to him.

"I know that there is a drop-dead gorgeous woman in front of me," he said, moving closer to her face. "And I know that she's about as attracted to me as I am to her." With that, he closed the short distance between her lips and his own.

Sango knew the risks. She knew that getting involved with him could cost her the case; that all didn't seem to matter though. She threw her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. Loneliness was rising to passion and to hell with the professional consequences. Eventually, her scientific mind rang out the consequences and she quickly pushed away from Miroku. With a hand close to her mouth, she said, "You should go now."

He grabbed his jacket from the table and looked over at her as he neared the door. "I know that you enjoyed that as much as I did." With that, he walked out of the room.

Sango leaned against the edge of the tabletop. She fingered her warm lips and licked them to savor the taste that lingered. She glanced over at the recorder on the wall that was used in interrogations. 'Thank God that I didn't turn that thing on,' she thought to herself. As the next thought ran through her head, she snapped her head back up.

'Shit… I _did_ like it…'

**End Chapter 5!!**

**A/N: Well… maybe I'll get a little more response from this chapter's content. I expect a bit more reaction this time around. Call me greedy, but I'd love some reviews. **

**Anyways, school lingers on the horizon, so who knows when next updates shall be. I'll try my hardest to be quick. **

**Remember, leave a review on the way out!**

**Luv Kaoli water goddess!!**


	6. Temporary Insanity?

**A/N: Gosh… I'm a horrible authoress. Not my fault though!! It was the Homework Nazis I tell you!! My teachers suck… I have had so much work it was hard to breathe, much less get another chapter out. I'm so sorry though. **

**I just love throwing a twist at all of you though. A bunch of ya'll were like, "They go so fast!" and everything… there's a method to my madness, and I have a specific idea that I'm going for. Scandalous enough though that ya'll are going to freak out a few times. **

**Anywhos, time to stop rambling and start updating!**

**Disclaimer: Nope no ownership… although now that I know that Season 4 box set is here in the states… I'm gunnin' for it!**

**Chapter 6: Temporary Insanity? **

Regaining her breath took a bit longer than Sango thought. The memory of Miroku's lips on her's just would not leave her mind and her own pleasure in it gave her goose bumps. She brushed her lips once more, than hastily walked out of the interrogation room, not looking back as she flipped off the light.

She walked quickly back up to the lab and stalked over to her office. Leaning against her desk, she uttered a groan and slumped into her chair. "Oh my god…." She uttered, taking a deep breath. 'What the fuck was that?!' she thought. 'I freakin' kissed a person of interest in my case! God, he was so fuckin' hot though, but still… this isn't good. It's got to stop here; yeah that's it. I can't talk to him again….'

Looking down in her hand, she saw the file that Miroku had given her. "Like that's ever going to happen," she muttered, sliding the file away from her. Sango knew of her record in the department. She always, ALWAYS did the interrogations; it gave her the power. She _needed_ to have the control over the suspects, over all aspects of her cases; maybe because that was the only aspect of her life she really could control.

Being the only single member on her team had finally taken its toll. She was constantly overhearing talks between Kagome and Rin about weddings and possibilities of children and even their own sex lives. Sango had no way to relate, no way to contribute; she hadn't had a steady relationship in years. It had mostly been empty sex, coupled with hangovers the next morning.

Now though, this sexy guy had an interest in her; not only an interest, an _attraction_. The more Sango was around Miroku, the more she began to see herself falling for someone like him. 'Wait… _falling_?' She sighed as she realized the obvious; she was attracted to him as well…. so attracted that it could compromise her case. "I just need to stay professional," she told herself. "Maybe afterwards something can happen, but for now, I need to concentrate on the case. My freakin' libido can wait."

Resolute, she snatched the samples Miroku gave her off her desk and walked over to the DNA lab, where Rin was glancing at a report. "Hey Rin," Sango said, snapping Rin out of her trance. "What's that? Anything to do with our case?"

Rin smirked and set the paper down. "No. It's something from graveyard shift that popped out of the printer."

"Good," Sango smiled right back. "Because you my dear are going to be busy." She slid the file over to Rin.

The younger woman picked up the file and glanced inside. "And these are…" She trailed off, leaving her sister-in-law to fill in the blank.

"DNA from the employees of Akamora electronics," Sango replied. "I need these run against the sample from the robe. Hopefully, the killer's name will pop up from there."

"These look really outdated," Rin observed. "A couple software programs back. These could take awhile to go through."

"That's fine, as long as we get something from it," Sango said. "We need something right now, because we are at a dead end."

"Alright," Rin said. "I'll convert the files and get started."

"Thanks Rin," Sango replied, backing out the lab.

"You owe me!"

Sango smirked over her shoulder and kept walking out. Her phone began ringing on hip and she answered it. "Minamoto."

"Detective Minamoto, this is Suki from the front desk. There's a Mrs. Anadori here for you."

"Thank you Suki. I was just on my way out for the day, so I'll be right there," Sango hung up the phone and caught the elevator, just before it closed.

Getting off the lift at the first floor, Sango walked over to the circular front desk in the foyer. The middle-aged woman swiveled in her chair and looked over at the detective. "Signing out, right detective?"

"Exactly Suki," Sango said, scribbling her signature into the log. "I have to get some rest then come back for the case."

"You overwork yourself so much dear," Suki said.

Sango smiled to herself. "You worry about me too much Suki. Believe me, I'm okay." She laughed inside; Suki was such a mother figure to her. "I just need a few hours sleep. Now, where's Mrs. Anadori?"

Suki pointed over Sango's shoulder. "The older woman on that bench there."

Sango spotted her quickly; she looked exactly like their victim aged a few decades. "Ah, the expensive pantsuit's a dead giveaway." She heard Suki giggling. "Bad pun…" (A/N: Think about it…) Regaining her composure, Sango walked over to the elder Anadori.

"Mrs. Anadori?" The older woman looked up at Sango. "Hi, I'm Detective Minamoto, head of your daughter's case. We spoke earlier."

The elder woman grasped Sango's outstretched hand. "Yes, yes… I was expecting someone a bit older though…"

"I get that a lot," Sango smiled. "Now, why did you come see me?"

"Our conversation earlier got to me," the woman explained. "So I decided that I needed to help in all ways possible. I went looking through all my papers, and found that guest list for the party along with a sign-in book that Koharu left out, and decided to bring this to you. Hopefully it will make things a bit easier on your lab."

Sango took the book and the list form the elder woman and glanced down at it. "This helps immensely. I'm sure we can find who did this."

"Thank you so much dear."

Sango stood up. "It's no problem. My job is to put away the criminal and I always catch them."

The woman placed her hands under Sango's face. "They don't stand a chance my dear. And neither do the men of this world."

Sango smiled and ducked her head. "Well, not to sure about that, but I will do whatever it takes to catch your daughter's killer. I promise you that." With a polite bow, she walked back over to the reception desk and watched as Mrs. Anadori left. "Suki, I need you to take these up to my office. Chain of custody is important as always."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Guzzling down a cup of coffee, Sango walked into her office the next morning. Pulling off her coat, she readjusted the sleeves of her sleeveless silk blouse, and tugged down the hem of her black mini. 'I'm flirting with department dress code here…' she thought. She sat down and crossed her legs, the leather of her black knee-high boots shimmering in the dim lighting. She pulled the sign-in book from the party and the guest list towards her. Scanning the list, she came up with a better solution.

She picked up the book and list and walked over to DNA, where Rin was practically falling asleep over her keyboard. Suddenly getting an evil idea, she placed the book on the table and walked over to Rin. Smirking, she went behind Rin and said in her ear, "Do I need to dock your pay for sleeping on the job?"

Rin snapped awake and spun around. "You better not! If anything, I deserve over time!" She turned back around to her computer screen.

"You were here all night?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Rin sneered. "The damn samples were so low tech I had to reconfigure them in order for the computer to be able to test them. That took all night, and now it can't test as fast as it normally does."

"Bummer," Sango said. "Well keep at it. I need to go compare a few lists."

Rin turned and glanced at Sango. "I didn't know we had paper evidence."

Sango turned and grinned. "We do now."

* * *

(A/N: The technology I'm going to describe here may sound a bit science-fiction-y; I honestly don't know if this type of technology exists, but bear with me…. It'll make sense)

Sango glanced up at the multiple screens that bore the images of her evidence. She had copied the list from the party, the sign-in sheet, and both employee listings and they stared back at her on the touch screen. Using her hand like a mouse on a keyboard, she touched a finger to a red color and began to highlight the names of all employees from Anadori Electronics that were on the guest list, as she touched the names on the screen. Once she finished, she looked at the screen. 'Now, we've confirmed that no employee of the Anadoris committed the murder, so let's get rid of their names off the sign in sheet.' She then highlighted all the recurring names in red.

She looked up at the screens as a whole. 'Alright,' she concluded. 'The names in red are innocent and not of interest; I need the employees from the Akamoras now.' Touching her finger to a blue color, she proceeded to highlight all these names in blue on the sign-in sheet.

She stepped back and examined her work. Walking back to the keyboard, Sango pulled both employee lists off the screens, so only the sign-in sheet remained on her left-most screen. In the center and right screen, she brought up the employee profiles of Akamora Electronics. She began to type in the highlighted names and watched as twenty profiles flurried onto her screens.

"Whoa! What are you up to in here?" a voice said behind her.

"Hey Kohaku," Sango replied, not glancing back. "I'm trying to get us a suspect list."

"But Rin's already running the DNA," Kohaku said. "And she's been here all night… now who can I blame for that?"

"I didn't ask her to stay all night!" Sango proclaimed, as her brother came up beside her. "She did that on your own. Besides, you shouldn't be complaining; one night without a bed mate… you _poor thing_. I haven't had one for awhile now; you'll live."

"You're single though," Kohaku retorted. "I had enough of that during my bachelor days."

"You mean when you were a teenager?" Sango said sarcastically. "I should hope so, or else you were _really_ quiet."

Kohaku laughed. "All I'm saying is that I missed her, sis. You wouldn't understand though; you don't have something like that."

"Gee, thanks for rubbing it in…" Sango muttered darkly. She was so sick of quips like that coming from all her co-workers about her love life. "Anyway, since the DNA will take awhile, I figured we should try to get some general suspect list. And so here we have it."

"Ok…" Kohaku replied, looking at the screens. "What's with the colors?"

"The ones in red are employees from Anadori Electronics and since no one's DNA popped during the test, they're out," Sango explained. "The blue ones are from Akamora Electronics. Now this directs you to my next screen." Sango walked over to the keyboard and brought up the profiles. "I brought up the profiles on all the employees highlighted there."

"How do we narrow it down?" Kohaku asked.

"According to Akamora himself," Sango explained, managing to not flare up at the mention of Miroku. "The ones who most likely did the crime were either second or third-generation workers or members who had worked there for a long time. We also know that it wasn't a woman."

"OK," Kohaku replied, walking over to the colored touch-screen. Touching the green, he began crossing out some names. "So we take out all the women on the list here," he said, as he did so.

"Right," Sango replied. "And I'll get their profiles off the screens." Doing so eliminated about five of the profiles. "Now I'll look through the remaining ones and find the ones who've been working there awhile and the ones who inherited the job." She went through and they had eight profiles remaining.

Kohaku looked at the ones that remained on the board. "The security tapes I went through showed that the killer had long hair; get rid of the short-haired ones."

Sango did so and three pictures remained. "Those three," she said. "We need to find these men and talk to them. One of them has got to be our killer."

"Printing out the list now," Kohaku said, standing over by the printer. He grabbed the freshly printed paper and handed it over to Sango. "Hey, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

Kohaku smirked. "Is there a reason your lab coat is longer than your skirt?"

Sango glared up over the paper at him. "Just had to point that out huh?"

"Yep." His pager went off as he grinned. Glancing down he groaned. "Damnit… forgot I had court today. Got to go sis!" With that, he hustled out of the lab.

Sango looked at the paper and set it in her case folder. Taking out her phone, she dialed a number that was quickly becoming familiar to her.

"Hello?"

Trying to stay under control, she took a breath. "Hey Miroku... Listen, I need you to come in once more to talk to me…"

**End Chapter 6!**

**A/N: More forensics and a bit more angst in this chapter. I never really planned to dig into Sango's character like I did here, but it worked and I loved it! I hope ya'll appreciated it too. **

**Anyway, what will become of this next meeting after what happened last time? You'll have to wait and see… **

**This is a **_**very important note**_** for you all … I love writing all my fanfics. In another one of my stories, a reviewer criticized me by saying that I needed to update faster and make time for it. I do make time for fanfics, but I do have a life outside of this. I'm extremely active in my school, church, and 4-H and I have a very stressful life. I know that I don't update as often as I should, but when I do, I make it the very best possible to make up for lost time. This reviewer's comments got to me and I don't like it when people tell me to drop something for something else. I want all my readers to know that although I take awhile to update, I try to make it the best possible, and I won't update next day or something; I **_**don't**__**have**_** that kind of time. I will always update during school holidays and times when I don't have much work, but other than that, I really can't. I want you all to know this and I hope that you all appreciate just how time consuming this process is; please don't rush me. You will get just what you want in my stories. This is my promise to all my readers. **

**Thank you all for listening and please review. I'd love to know what you all are thinking!**

**Luv ya bunches! **

**Kaoli water goddess!! **


	7. We've Got To Stop Meeting Like This

**A/N: Holy friggidy flip! I never thought I'd get down to writing this! I promised myself that I'd try to update on most of my breaks from school; almost didn't happen here…. I promised you a good chapter here though, and gosh darn it! I'm getting it out. **

**Ready for a bit more of Miroku and Sango interaction? This is going to be fun for poor Sango; especially after all the soul-searching she did last chapter. **

**Read on! (Not much quirky-ness today, but I'm tired…)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership… Of course if I did, I wouldn't be flipping out over when the next manga chapter will come out!**

**Warning: Adult content ahead!! Doubt that'll stop you guys much, but I did warn you! **

**Chapter 7: We Have Got To Stop Meeting Like This**

'Deep breathes, deep breathes….' Sango thought as she went back to her office. 'It's not like we're having a secret tryst here; we're meeting for business…. Strictly _business_….' She tried so hard to cover up the snort that erupted, but utterly failed. Flopping down in her chair, she sighed. "What the hell am I doing? I can't kid myself here…"

She was freaking out, and why? Because she called up Miroku, needing him to help her identify who the possible suspect could be. Did she honestly _need_ to call him in though? She could just wait for Rin's samples to go through…

'_No!_' she proclaimed to herself. 'In a case like this, getting the killer as quickly as possible is key. There are too many flight risks…. But I already have Inuyasha covering those with Koga.' Frustrated, Sango threw her head back against the leather of her chair.

As many times as she tried to justify her reasoning, Sango just couldn't. She really didn't need Miroku to come in for the case; she needed him to come in for herself. Why else would she have worn a freakin' mini-skirt to work? Why else would she wear boots like these knee-high ones? They were to impress… _Miroku_.

She hated to admit it, but this guy was throwing off her game. Since when did she go so against the grain to meet with a man? It was ridiculous and stupid, Sango reasoned…. Yet she still kept doing it.

This man was so infuriatingly sexy that he was honestly screwing with her mind! Maybe that's why she kept calling him in… because she was _intrigued_. As a scientist, any challenge or puzzle appealed to her, and ever since this attractive guy started flirting with her at her crime scene, he had her mystified. She just wanted to unravel the mystery that was Miroku Akamora. Maybe then, she could get back to her old ways.

Her pager going off shook Sango out of her thoughts and back to present reality. She had to go face this man that threatened her concentration. Grabbing her files, she thought to herself, 'Maybe then I can actually get my mind to go to something else…'

* * *

Getting to the door of the first interrogation room, Sango was hit with a wave of almost nostalgia… this was where she had kissed Miroku. 'I need to stay professional though,' Sango thought, as she walked in and clicked on the wall recorder.

Miroku glanced at her, then at the wall, slightly confused. "What's that thing?"

"Tape recorder," Sango replied, looking through her file folder for the pictures.

"I've never seen it on before," Miroku replied.

"It's been on," Sango said, looking up at him. "You've just never noticed it, because normally I can beat you into the room and turn it on. That or someone else forgets to turn it off."

"So, why am I here?" Miroku asked. "Did you catch the killer?"

"No, we don't," Sango answered. "Those samples you gave me are running right now, but we need speed right now and those samples aren't going too quickly." She pulled the pictures out and fanned them out. "These three though, are who we're looking at."

Miroku leaned forward and studied the pictures. He sighed. "Of the thousands of people that work there… I can't say I know these guys, at least, not by their faces."

"Names then?" Sango replied. "Naraku Hatsuhana, Yiu Mataru, and Tokishin Fushikoa." She pointed each man's picture as she went. "Familiar now?"

Miroku bit his lip. "To one of them, yes." He pointed to the first picture. "Hatsuhana, right?" Sango nodded. "Yeah, someone told me something about him…"

"Anything pertinent?" Sango asked, hopefully.

Miroku ran his hand through his hair. Staring at the picture he said, "Yeah, one of the tech managers told me about him. Apparently, he's worked at the company for almost twenty years, inherited the job form his own father."

"And?" Sango prodded.

"He tried to gather a group of guys to go over to a popular lunchtime hang-out for Anadori employees so that he could go 'teach them a lesson', in his own words," Miroku explained. "Security heard about it though and kept them from leaving for lunch for a few days… I also heard a rumor that he was threatening to carry a shot gun to the wedding if it actually occurred."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" Miroku looked up at her and nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if that's really probable cause to bring him in for questioning, but he's definitely a person of interest to me now."

"He's a scary guy, trust me…" Miroku replied. "I met him once at a party, now that I think about it. Kind of creepy… I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this."

"That's enough to get him in here, I'm sure," Sango said, gathering up the pictures. "I'll call our officer and see if he can pick him up." She put the pictures in her file folder and stood up.

"Wait… so that's it?" Miroku asked. "That's all I'm here for?"

"Yeah," Sango replied. "Why did you think I called you here?"

Miroku stood up and walked to the edge of the table, in front of Sango. "Well, I mean… this has nothing to do with what happened last time?"

"The kiss you mean?" she said. He nodded. "This was business… I mean that was… was…" She trailed off.

"Amazing? Fantastic?" He prodded.

"No!" Sango argued. "No! No! It wasn't supposed to happen… It just _did_… It meant nothing!"

"Do you actually believe that?" Miroku asked.

"Yes."

"Then you're lying to yourself," he replied. Before Sango could protest, his lips descended upon hers in a fiery kiss. Sango tried to hold on to her rational mind and pushed at his chest… his strong, oh-so-well-built chest… Miroku broke off smoothly and touched his forehead to hers. "Don't fight it."

"We can't do this…" Sango said softly, looking in his eyes.

"I won't tell if you don't," Miroku said. At that, he crashed his lips back to hers, stealing Sango's breath…. And her rational mind. All she realized now was that she was in lip-lock with the man that plagued her thoughts, the one that she wanted to solve. Maybe this was the effective way to do it; hell, it was the most _fun_….

Miroku pushed her back and Sango felt the metal of the table against her exposed legs. Her hands roamed upward and wrapped around Miroku's neck, one hand tangling and unbinding his hair. She felt his hands move all over, from her back up to her neck and the other skimming down her hip to her exposed thighs and inward…

A moan escaped as he began moving under her skirt. Miroku broke off, slightly surprised. 'She's turned on that easily?' he thought. Sango looked in his eyes and he saw lust reflected straight at him. Figuring that he wasn't coming back to kiss her, she attacked his neck and left small kisses in her wake, nipping at the various pulse pints. Form there, she began unfastening the buttons to his shirt and scraping her nails against his skin.

Pulling her up to sit on the table, he felt her leather-encased legs wrap around his hips. He pulled Sango's face back and kissed her hard, his hands going under her blouse, caressing her breasts through her lace bra. He felt himself swallowing moans and kept getting harder as she pressed herself closer to him. He broke off their fiery kiss and pulled her blouse off, exposing her upper half to his eyes.

'Pure perfection…' was his only thought as he gazed at her. Her skin was silk to the touch, her breasts were the perfect size for his hands, her nipples poking through the fabric of her bra, and her stomach was perfectly trim and heaving from her short breath. She had the most amazing body he had ever seen.

Upset at the long lull, Sango pulled him closer by his belt and slowly unbuckled it. Pulling it off, she reached for his opened shirt and pulled that off as well. "You know…" she said coyly, peppering kisses on his abs. "If you would keep going, you might get to see the matching thong if you like my bra so much…"

"It's not that…" he replied. "It's what's underneath that I'm more interested in…"

Loosening the bra straps as far as they could go, Sango pulled him down for another kiss. Holding it for as long as she could, she broke off and flipped the cups of her bra off, exposing her breasts to his eyes. "Then by all means, enjoy…" Miroku followed her demands happily.

* * *

Inuyasha and Koga walked back into the precinct frustrated. Koga held his head slightly and said, "You know, I don't mind talking to suspects, but when the guy's girlfriend decides that they should have a fight while I'm there, I really wish they'd lose the projectiles."

Inuyasha smiled as he dialed his phone. "Just be happy the pot only grazed you."

"Seriously."

Inuyasha growled a bit and shut his phone. "It would figure that Sango wouldn't answer when I actually have something important to say."

"Her phone off?" Koga asked.

"No, but she has a habit of leaving it on her desk when she's off somewhere," Inuyasha said, clipping his phone back to his belt.

"I thought you guys finished up the lab work," Koga noted.

"We did," Inuyasha replied. "I bet she's in interrogation though. I'll go find her."

"Doesn't she not like observers?"

"Well, she should have answered her phone!" Inuyasha said going down the hall to room one. He jiggled the handle to the room, but noticed it locked. 'Typical Sango… if she is in there, she makes sure that no one's watching… I'll try observation…' Walking down to another door, he found it open. 'I can at least see if she's going to be done or not,' he thought, walking in. He turned on the light switch opposite from the double-sided mirror, then turned around. "What the hell!" he exclaimed.

All he could see was his boss sitting on the table, a look of ecstasy on her face, as the fiancé of their victim sucked on one of her breasts. Red-faced, he ran out of the room. 'Oh my god… I need to talk to someone…' And off he went to the elevator, back up to the lab.

* * *

Sango was so glad she was sitting on a table; if not, she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand. Miroku had the most genius mouth; she could hardly breathe. The two of them collided their mouths together and kissed passionately. This man's tongue was genius… just everything about him was driving her crazy. Her hands fell form his neck and soon began fingering the clasp of his slacks.

Miroku broke off and grabbed her hand gently. She looked up at him. He was out of breath, but still managed to speak to her, "If we go farther, I can't stand up…"

Sango gave him a mischievous smirk. "Can't handle it?"

"Not with someone like you," Miroku replied, pulling her onto the floor. Instantly Sango fingered the clasp once more. "Now, feel free to continue." He pulled her into a kiss.

Sango moaned and pulled back. "Do you have a condom?"

"You don't remember?" Miroku smirked. "No size fits."

"Ah, right…" Sango smirked coyly, pulling at his boxers. "Let's see if you can back up that claim…" She kissed him and finally managed to get rid of the boxers, glancing down to investigate his claim and…._dear god_… Sango looked up at him. "You weren't lying..."

"I wouldn't about that," he said.

Sango couldn't help but study his length. She had never been with someone that large before! She even began doubting if he would even fit inside her, but she instantly thought of something else… if he did, it would feel so _good_…

As if reading her mind, he entered her quickly and… she was right… _so right_. She couldn't help but moan as the two began a rhythm and rode each other for all they were worth.

All the while, the recorder on the wall kept doing its job….

**End of Chapter 7!!**

**A/N: All I can really say here…. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Reviews are highly appreciated; love to know how you guys take this little twist! And surprisingly, this is my first posted lemon content. **

**I think my chapter was self-explanatory here. I'll update when I can! Leave a review on the way out!**

**Luv ya'll bunches!!**

**Kaoli water goddess!!**


	8. Every Action Has An Opposite Reaction

**A/N: Ah the fun of writing a lemon and seeing all the different reactions I get from it. You all don't know how happy you made me with each of your reviews. I have to say though, **_**Ghetto Anime Princess**_** you made me laugh the hardest. I still laugh after reading your review!**

**Everyone also had their own interpretation of the tape recorder though; I never thought the words 'tape recorder' could bring about so many different contexts. The kind of tape recorder I was talking was just that: a recorder with a tape. It only recorded voices, and it wasn't a video camera. So, no **_**Inumel-mel**_**, they were **_**not**_** making porn and **_**MILFORS98675309**_**--- they did kind of make a sex-tape… only voices though. And **_**sangofan89**_**, what screen are you talking about? **

**So after my private enjoyment of these different reviews, it's time for the repercussions! Remember, Sango was still on the job and she still has a killer to catch. Fun time!!**

**Disclaimer: Me= no ownership. I did get a Death Note shirt for my birthday though!! Happiness!**

**Chapter 8: Every Action Has An Equal And Opposite Reaction…**

Sango furiously patted her hair down. It wasn't obvious that she had sex, was it? Her blouse was straightened, her boots and skirt back in place. When she glanced back at her reflection in the two-way mirrorin interrogation, her lips were unnaturally red; she could pass it off as nibbling at them too much, couldn't she?

Anyway, after Miroku left the room first (so not to arouse suspicion), she quickly made her way back to the lab. So many different elements of the case were going on. Her and the team needed to tie them together and get a story, so they were one-step ahead of their suspect. It just made Sango feel more in control of the situation ahead of her. 

As she wandered back into her office, she grabbed the copies of the colored list she made in her experiment, as well as the guest book, photos, and the evidence she had so far. She walked over into the conference room and began setting things up on the transparent white board. Finally she sent a text message to all members of her team to meet in the conference room to talk over the case. It was time to catch this killer. 

* * *

"Thank you Detective Taisho. I'll bring it up with her." 

Inuyasha lowered his head in respect for the higher officer and walked out of his office. He had just talked to Totosai, supervisor of all the officers under the crime lab. To put it plainly, Sango's superior. Time would only tell what would come out of what was said. 

* * *

"Alright, do we have everyone here?" Sango asked rhetorically. 

"Rin's missing," Kohaku stated. 

"I know," Sango said. "I told her to stay with the DNA running. That's our defining factor for whomever the sample matches and that's what ties the murderer to the scene." Kohaku and everyone else shrugged and Sango continued, "Anyway, since the case has so many different aspects and turns, I thought it best to update everyone on what we've found and how it ties together. So, first we'll cover Koharu herself. Kagome go ahead, since you went in-depth."

Kagome nodded. "Well, Koharu was the heir to the fortune of Anadori Electronics. She carried a 200 million dollar price tag on her head and was engaged to Miroku Akamora, who could benefit from her death."

Sango cut in there. "Defense will make the case that this could be motive for Akamora. I talked to him though, and learned that their engagement, although loveless, held no motive for him to kill her. He just wanted freedom."

"I thought we were still looking at him though," Kagome said. "Isn't that why he's been coming in so much?"

"Yeah Sango, why _has_ he been coming in so much?" Inuyasha sneered, glaring harshly at her. 

Sango matched Inuyasha's glare with a curious glance. 'Could he know…. No way, I covered all bases… I think….' She directed her answer to Kagome. "I figured that this feud between companies that you saw could be motive behind the killer. We cleared Akamora's story because all the evidence against him was placed there in another instance. With this feud insight, we've actually come across these three…" She motioned to the three suspect pictures on the board. "As the new main suspects, with special emphasis on _him_." She pointed to the first picture. 

"Why?" Kohaku asked. 

Sango stated. "Well, because…."

"I got it!" Rin exclaimed, dashing into the conference room. 

"Got what?" Kagome asked. 

"A DNA match, finally! " Rin exclaimed. 

"Who?!"

Rin pointed to the same photo that Sango pointed at. "Him! Naraku Hatsuhana! Employee of Akamora Electronics for twenty years, along with a record of assault and battery five years ago!" Rin cheered happily. "We got the bastard!"

Sango smiled. "We need to get all our facts straight, so we can wrap this case up though, so let's continue."

"Sango." The woman turned towards the voice of her boss, Totosai, who motioned to her. "Can I speak with you in my office please?" He turned and walked back towards his office. 

Sango turned and looked at her colleagues, who all had looks of bewilderment. Getting called into Totosai's office was never a good thing. Sango walked out, following the old man. 'What could he possibly want right now? We've just about made a break in the case of the year!' She stood in the doorway of her superior's office. "Yes sir?"

"Come and sit down. Close the door as well." Sango did so and sat in the chair in front of his desk nervously. "Sango, you know that as a cop, you have always followed things to the letter, never crossed the line. That's what makes you one of the best." Sango nodded, still confused. Was this why he wanted to see her? Totosai continued speaking, "What changed in you?"

Sango started. That was unexpected. "What do you mean sir?"

"What sparked one of the best cops to go against all protocol?" Totosai asked her. 

"Sir, I still don't understand…" 

"This, Detective!" He held up a tape, a tape from the interrogation room recorder. Sango's eyes widened. "Sure the tape doesn't say much, but you can still figure out what is going on! Do you need to hear it Detective?"

Sango furiously shook her head. "No sir, no…" Her superior pressed the button to play the tape and Sango could hear her own throaty moans fill the room. She pressed her face into her palm, trying to suppress her tears. 

Totosai clicked the tape off. "You're one of the best Sango. You know it and so does everyone else, but a mistake like this…. You're lucky it hasn't left the lab yet. We can't keep you on the investigation any longer, or the defense could cry compromised evidence. You're suspended until we call you back and the investigation is through."

"Understood," Sango said, rising from her seat. "I'll sign out and give control to Detective Higurashi." She turned and walked to the door. As she held the door knob, she turned back to her elder superior. "Sir, I would never do anything to jeopardize a case. I coerced nothing from Akamora, and it did not impede my judgment at all. It just happened, and I'm only human."

"I understand Sango," Totosai said. "As bad as it would be to have this slide, but if Detective Taisho hadn't walked in on the act, I never would have known…"

"Detective Taisho saw!" Sango exclaimed. 

Totosai's eyes widened at his mistake. "Now Sango! Don't do anything…!" **SLAM!** "Shit…"

* * *

Sango yanked Inuyasha into the lab corridor. "You fuckin' ratted me out to Totosai?!" 

Inuyasha rubbed his arm from where she had grabbed him. "Yeah, it's what we're supposed to do when someone breaks protocol. Is that why he kept coming in? He was your little sex toy?"

"This has nothing to do with him!" Sango yelled, drawing attention to them. "I knew I was making a mistake, but I went '_what the hell'_! I knew I was breaking so many rules getting involved with him, but it was my chance on having _some_ human contact! This isn't about him though! You deliberately went against _my_ orders!"

"What, to not look in on interrogations?" Inuyasha sneered. "Why? So we don't see any other of the suspects you've fucked to get confessions out of?"

Sango slapped him. "How dare you! I know it was a mistake, but I would _never_ jeopardize my career on any of the slime that has come through that interrogation room! So sue me if I actually fell into some human emotions!"

"Human emotions that could cost us the case if the defense finds out about it!" Inuyasha screamed. "How could you even think to put a case like this, where you have so many people depending on you, in jeopardy for a good fuck?" 

"When there's the possibility that I could actually find some happiness in it," Sango said, clenching her teeth to hold back her anger. "But it doesn't matter now." She pulled her badge and gun from her waist and threw into Inuyasha's arms. "Since it's your fucking fault that I'm off this case, break the news to the team. Tell your fiancée that she's in charge until the end and keep _these_ so you know what to tell everyone asking where the hell I am." With her head up, she turned and walked out of the lab, avoiding all the stares towards her. 

* * *

Closing the door to her apartment, Sango threw her coat on the floor and her keys roughly onto the counter. Ignoring the mail piled on her floor, she walked into her bedroom and stripped down, putting an old pair of jeans and a tank top on her body. 'Back to the life of a sad, lonely woman….' she thought. 

Looking to her discarded clothes, she glanced at the bag in the corner of her room, which she took overnight to the lab when needed. 'Or not…'

* * *

Setting her bag onto the porch in front of her, Sango pressed the doorbell. The door opened and a surprised figure glanced at her. She smiled bitterly at their confusion. "Feel like having some company?" 

Pausing for a moment, Miroku moved from the doorway, allowing Sango to come in and closed the door behind him. 

**End of Chapter 8!!**

**A/N: Do all of you still feel sorry for Inuyasha now? Ah, my twisted, twisted mind…. And out of everywhere Sango could go, Sango came to him. What could all this equate to?**

**Oh mi gosh…. I'm so tired. Yeah, it's Spring Break and all, but my Theater UIL's coming up! Wednesday after we come back from Spring Break. I'm only doing lights and **_**I'm**_** nervous! Wish us luck!!**

**Well, after my juicy (I think) update, don't you think I deserve a review? Leave me some good ones! (Ghetto Princess, I'm talking to you!)**

**Luv and hugs ya'll!**

**Kaoli water goddess!!**


End file.
